


A Cute Seduction

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Applied Sex, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Noct tries to seduce Nyx badly, Strangers to Lovers, Stuff happens, happiness, lol, noct is cute, nyx better make the story good, then papa!regis calls, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx couldn’t look away, he was suffocating, drowning, and could feel magic crashing against him like waves against a cliff side. This wasn’t the King’s magic, which was easy to wield, molding it to his needs and wishes. No, he could feel this magic forcing its way into his body, feeding him with a power he’d never known existed. The power was like a hurricane, whipping through him; rough, powerful, wild and untamed. It scared him to feel this, he wanted to submit to this raw dangerous power, and that intrigued him and made him want more. Still, those eyes watched him and Nyx held that gaze like a lifeline. He knew at that moment, whoever this Kid was, it was not just another pretty face.





	A Cute Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/gifts).



Okay, here we go, nicrt asked for the following prompt: 60. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” for nyxnoct? :D

Sorry, this is un-beta'ed and all mistakes are mine!

~*~

The Kid, as Nyx had come to call him, didn’t look like he could be any older than sixteen when he’d first caught a glimpse of him. He’d been hanging out at the Kingsglaive compound for about a month, always sticking to the shadows and trying his best to not draw any attention to himself. Seeing that he was dressed in black, a norm for anyone in service to the royal family, Nyx figured that he was either a new recruit or the kid of some high ranking official that worked for the King of Lucis. 

It was a week later when the Kid caught his eye again standing under the covered walkway, he was holding a discussion with their Captain and Nyx could only think that maybe he’d been right and he was a new recruit. Either way, it wasn’t his concern so he brushed it off and continued on with his training, noticing later that the Kid had been watching him the whole time. Throwing his dagger to the top of a column, he quickly followed it in a shower of shattered crystalline blue. It had long been broken from bouts of training and games of warp tag, but it had a beautiful view. Despite that, his eyes fell to the Kid who Nyx couldn’t help but think looked too young to be a glaive. That aside, he couldn’t help but think that he was a pretty little thing from where he stood, perhaps a little too pretty.

Ebony hair hung low obscuring his eyes, with pale skin that reminded him of fresh milk and looked like he hadn’t seen a day of work in his entire life. Nyx decided that he had to be one of the council’s kids, a bunch of spoiled brats who didn’t know what it was like to have to work for a living. Figured he was here to see how the other half lived, slaving away just to be able to survive yet always on the outside and hated for existing within the walls. If that was the case, then it wasn’t his problem. This Kid would be bored in a few days, find some other hobby or group to scrutinize and Nyx would never see him again. 

Yet he did see him again, it was a week later and the Kid was talking with Crowe over by the entrance to the arena. Watching them for a moment, it looked like she was enjoying the Kids company, laughing lightly as she gently shoved his shoulder. Deciding to get a closer look, he made his way across the hard packed dirt, taking the steps two at a time before stopping beside the woman.

“Nyx, meet Noct.” Jabbing him in the side with her elbow, she grinned up at him. “You be nice, he might be training here with us. He’s a bit quiet, but I’m sure we can knock that out of him!” Crowe reached over to ruffle his hair, laughing as he tried to duck out of her reach at the last moment. “Said he’s been training with some of the Crownsguard boys,” Noct nodded, looking up at Nyx. “But we are much better so I know we can teach him some new tricks.”

Her voice drowned away as he met those amazing fucking eyes. They were bewitching, deep pools of endless, swirling ink that crackled with power. Eos, herself, could have come and plucked the entire universe from the heavens, placing them within those damned eyes. Nyx couldn’t look away, he was suffocating, drowning, and could feel magic crashing against him like waves against a cliff side. This wasn’t the King’s magic, which was easy to wield, molding it to his needs and wishes. No, he could feel this magic forcing its way into his body, feeding him with a power he’d never known existed. The power was like a hurricane, whipping through him; rough, powerful, wild and untamed. It scared him to feel this, he wanted to submit to this raw dangerous power, and that intrigued him and made him want more. Still, those eyes watched him and Nyx held that gaze like a lifeline. He knew at that moment, whoever this Kid was, it was not just another pretty face.

“Hello, Nyx! You alive in there?” Their eye contact broke as Noct turned to smile at the woman and Crowe just laughed at the older glaive. “Sorry, he’s like this at times.”

“Shut the fuck up, Crowe.” Glancing back over at the young boy, Nyx nodded. “Nice to meet ya, hope you enjoy training with us.”

“I’m sure I will, thank you for your help.” Turning to go, Noctis smiled at the two and bowed his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

After that meeting Noct, as they had come to know him, became a regular fixture at the Kingsglaive compound. It was always the same, he would show up three times a week at the same time every week and warm up with the glaives, and then join in on the bouts and training that would do. He had even found himself pulled into a few games of warp tag, which were often bet on when a few of them found out he could give the ’Hero’ a run for his money. Nyx had to admit that it was fun, Noct wasn’t afraid to get dirty or play rough and fit in rather well. He also had to admit, he enjoyed the younger man’s company. The way he laughed, smiled or tried to hide his face when he’d blush… but still, there was that wave of power, crashing against him and drawing him in deeper like a siren’s song.

He’d never met anyone who could control the magic of Lucis as well as he could, and the thought that he was more than he let on wouldn’t leave him alone. HIs friends seemed to like him, which in his opinion was a good sign. Libs didn’t have much to say about the kid, but that was a good thing when came to Nyx long time friend. Crowe loved to tease Noct, seeing how easy it was to make the kid blush and despite his quiet nature, he seemed very upfront when asked a question.

Crowe also noticed that Noct enjoyed watching Nyx, which she found beyond cute. At times she would just go up to him, asking how he liked the view. Other times she would push him out to go join the older glaive. Even now she was plotting ways to get the two closer together, and that was when the perfect idea had come to mind.

Nyx had been making his way down the hall towards the exit when Libertus had grabbed his arm. “Hey.”

“Yeah so, Crowe wants to invite the kid to come with us to dinner. So we are going to dinner.” Nyx glanced back at Crowe, who had an arm tossed over Noct’s shoulder and the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen her wear. Right then, he should have realized that he was in trouble. 

“He’s up for it, so let’s go eat and teach this boy how to get drunk!” 

Figuring that he should at least try and be the responsible adult that he was, Nyx crossed his arms and gave Noct a once over. “Aren’t you a bit too young to go out and get drunk?” The look he got was more along the lines of ’what the fuck are you talking about’, instead of ’oh shit I’ve been caught’ which made the glaive blink. “What?”

“I’m twenty.”

“No… wait, what the fuck?” Libertus started to laugh as Crowe simply shook her head, utterly disappointed in the man she considered a friend. “So you two knew how old he was?”

“Of course dumbass, he told us. Didn’t you ever ask,” arching a brow, Crowe met his icy stare. “Or just assume, and not say anything?”

“Well obviously he assumed, now can we please go eat and get drunk?” 

Nodding, the mage pulled Noct with her as they walked towards the exit. “Don’t worry, that’s just the way he is. Sometimes you just can’t teach an old dog new tricks, maybe it’s time to consider putting him out of his misery.” 

“That’s just wrong, Crowe.” Still, Libertus shook his head as a chuckle fell from him. Noct could only smile as he shook his head at the woman, and Crowe, she just looked entirely too proud of herself.

“Are you seriously comparing me to a fucking dog, and I’m not that old!” He knew he would live to regret going with them and didn’t know what the hell he was getting himself into, but he was never one to pass up drinking.

It was several hours, one restaurant, two bars and a small hole-in-the-wall skewers shop later that they had found themselves sitting at an old wooden table and their party had grown in size. Somewhere along the line, Pelna had shown up, which had taken up all of Crowe’s attention. Then they had run into Tredd and Luche, who seemed equally drunk, as they made their way to their last stop. A pile of meaty goodness sat in the middle of the table as they ate spicy food and drank bad beer. It was perfect. 

Nyx glanced over at the younger man, smiling as Noct finished off another beer before pushing it away. “You ok, kid?”

Noct looked up, meeting his gaze as a light blush crossed his cheeks. “I’m not a kid, just Noct.” Setting his elbow on the table, he rested his head against his hand and smiled. “You have beautiful eyes, like… icy crystals or something blue like that. Really pretty.” Nyx chuckled, taking another drink as Noct continued to watch him. “I mean it, and the way you warp and disappear and reappear somewhere else is just, wow. Your hands are nice too, I like how they hold things.”

“Really?” He knew the poor guy was just wasted, but it was really cute to watch him try and fumble over words and try to make some sense out of them.

“Yeah, you know how you um…” A very serious look crosses his features, trying to find the words he wanted, After a moment, Noct just shrugged and gave up. “Why are you so good looking… it should be a crime. Your tattoos are amazing, I really just… wanna touch them. You can touch me too, but I don’t have any tattoos.”

“You know, Noct.” He paused, just watching the younger man for a moment. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

The elbow holding up his head slipped as Noct slammed his hands down on the table hard enough that even Nyx jumped. “I’m ok… I got it. The table tried to throw me off…” That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore, Nyx just broke down laughing as Noct watched him. “It’s not fair to laugh at someone when a table attacked them!”

“Noct, your elbow slipped.”

“…oh.” There was a moment of silence as he reached for another bottle of beer. “Then I will forgive the table.” 

When he actually looked down, telling the piece of wood it was forgiven, that was it for the glaive. “Nope, you’re cut off. No more.” He grabbed the bottle away from him as a long drawn out whine left the younger male. Nyx stood to grab his jacket, slipping it on. “I’m taking you home. Come on, where you live?”

“Seriously?!” Glacier eyes glanced over at the woman, hands on her hips as she leveled a death glare at him. “He’s completely wasted and you’re just gonna drop him off at home and let him fend for himself? That is a dick move, Ulric!” She was right, and at the moment it looked like Noct wouldn’t remember where his home was anyway. 

“Fine then, I got him and I’ll make sure he makes it safely home tomorrow. Happy now?”

“Very, have a nice night~!” Turning her attentions back to Pelna, she couldn’t hide the smirk that was plastered across her face.

It was late and slow going as the two made their way through the lower streets of Insomnia, even the refugees in the Galahd district has started turning in for the night. Four blocks later, and three pit stops so the prince could empty the contents of his stomach, they had finally made it to Nyx apartment. Helping the man down the stairs, he heard a light mutter fall from the other’s lips. “Hm, what was that?”

Coughing, Noct looked up at him. “Did it work?”

“What?”

Noct let out a deep breath, resting his forehead on Nyx chest. “Seducing you… cuz you know? You’re just really fucking good looking and I didn’t know how you tell you.” 

He blinked, taking in the words, and then blinked again. He’d actually been trying to hit on him, and that disaster was his best attempt? Funny thing was, Nyx had honestly found it cute, endearing to see Noct like that. “Yeah, I guess it did. You know, you’re quite pretty yourself.”

“Pretty?” He let Nyx lead him down the rest of the stairs and to his front door. “Can a guy be pretty?”

“Cute?” 

“Nyx shut the fuck up.” 

Laughing, he unlocked the door and helped Noct into his place. “It’s not much but it’s home. You can have the bed, and I have a spare toothbrush. Why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll find you something to wear.” Surprisingly, Noct did as he asked and brushed his teeth as Nyx started the shower for him. By the time he came back to the bathroom, the younger man was in the shower. “I left you a towel and some clothes, just come out when you’re ready.” The only response he got was an arm-wave through the frosted glass. Leaving the bathroom, Nyx changed into his own sleepwear and then went back over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water setting another aside for his guest.

Noct exited the bathroom shortly after, his hair wet and sticking everywhere from a quick towel drying. The sleeping pants barely clung to his hips and the long sleeved shirt had been rolled up a few times so he could actually see his hands. “Fuck, I feel like shit.”

“At least the table isn’t attacking you anymore.” He said with a chuckle, watching as Noct flipped him off. “Ok I’m sorry, but it was really cute.” Making his way over, he placed a few pills in his hand and held out the water. “You’ll thank me in the morning.” Nodding, Noct took the pills and finished off the glass of water before sitting back on the couch. “Any better?”

“Depends, are you asking about my head, my stomach or my pride?” Burying his face into his hands, fingers started to rub circles against his temples. “Head’s ok, stomachs empty… prides bruised.”

“I see,” Moving across the room, he took a seat beside him and buried tanned fingers in his hair so he could rub the back of his neck. Noct let out a moan, leaning into the touch as midnight orbs closed. “Better?”

“You can never stop doing that…” He whispered, rolling his head a bit. “Mm, feels really good.”

“I bet. Now we know your limit, so next time we can cut back a bit.”

“Next time?” Glancing up at the glaive, a smile tugged at the corner of his lip. “Will there be a next time?”

He nodded, rubbing a bit lowers on his neck as he met Noct’s eyes. “Gotta give you another chance to seduce me, don’t I?” He was quiet as his eyes looked down at the floor, biting his lip as he thought those words over. “You ok?” 

He nodded, moving suddenly to straddle the other’s lap. “Do… I have to wait to try and seduce you again?” Nyx hands fell from his neck to Noct’s hips, holding him in place. “I mean, you did say you thought it was cute. So maybe it was a bit successful?”

“Maybe, a bit…” They watched one another for a moment, dark and pale eyes seemed to study one another as they sat in silence. Noct played with the ends of the too long sleeves as Nyx rubbed gentle circles into pale hips. “Nyx,”

Before he could speak, Nyx cut him off. “You watch me a lot, I know because I watch you.” Noct thought that over as the glaive smiled. “Always thought you were cute but young.”

“I’m twenty.”

“Yeah I know, and you don’t look it.” He countered, seeing him frown. “That’s why I didn’t do anything, just kinda brushed off the attention.” One hand rose to caress his jawline, leaning forward slightly. “Now I know better, and I really want to kiss you.” Pressing forward without any more encouragement, Noct kissed him before he could react. A moment later, he wrapped his arms around the pale man and deepened it.

When they finally pulled away, Noct was smiling once again. “That was nice.”

“Got a nicer bed right over there… if you wanna go try it out?” The grin that Noct gave him was the only thing he needed to see as he picked up the smaller man and carried him over to the bed.

It was hours later when the buzzing of a phone from him out of his peaceful sleep, groaning slightly as the annoying sound stopped. Look to his right, he found a very lovely, very tired and very naked man curled up against his body. He’d been buzzed, and Noct had been drunk… maybe having sex hadn’t been the smartest idea, but he couldn’t change what had been done. Nyx just hoped that Noct didn’t wake up regretting it. When those dark eyes opened, smiling up at him as he nuzzled his face into his neck, he knew everything would be ok.

“Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” He whispered, brushing fingers through thick, dark hair. 

“Mm good, but a little sore.” Noct was about to speak again when a phone buzzing broke the silence.

“Fuck,” Reaching down blindly, he grabbed the offending piece of technology and swiped it on. “What?” 

There was silence for a moment, then a voice that Nyx knew more than well echoed into his ear. “May I ask who this is, and why you have my son’s phone?” Pale eyes grew wide as he looked at the man beside him. “Hello, who is this?”

“Sir, Majesty sir… This is Nyx Ulric, sir.” Noct was looking at him with a mix of amusement and shock, realizing that the glaive had answered his phone and was currently speaking with his father.

“Ah, Sir Ulric. Yes, I know well of you. Captain Drautos always has interesting tales to regale us with.” A light chuckle fell for a moment, then the King cleared his throat. “That doesn’t explain why you have my son’s phone, is Noctis there?”

Noct… Noctis. Why hadn’t he realized it? While it was true that few people actually knew what the prince looked like, how could he have missed the fact that their names were so similar? Of course, it didn’t help that the man really looked nothing like this father. “Sir, he was training late with us and we invited him out to eat. By the time we were done it was late, and none of us felt comfortable with him going home alone.” He was actually proud of himself for pulling this story out of his ass, like hell he was going to tell the king he son got drunk and then slept with a glaive.

“I see, that was wise if you. My son could not be in safer hands if he’s with you, Sir Ulric.” There was a stab of guilt, yes he was lying but… anyone would line in this circumstance. “May I speak with my son?”

Nyx shot the young prince a look that could have killed. “Yes sir, the Prince happens to be right here. Hold on, one moment.” Pulling the phone away, he placed his hand over the mic. “Seriously, Prince?! Are you trying to get me killed?”

“I thought you knew.” 

Once again, Lib’s and Crowe’s comments of him just assuming hit home. “Fuck me…” Holding out the phone, Noct… no Noctis took it from his hands.

“Hey, dad…” Pulling the blanket around him, Noctis watched as the glaive started to pace the small apartment. “Training has been going really well. Nyx and Crowe are great teachers. Mm, yeah… I didn’t think you’d mind. I was surrounded but glaives all night.” Noctis smiled, and Nyx heart leapt. He was fucking beautiful when he smiled like that. “No, totally safe. Yeah, he let me use his bed.” The prince looked up at Nyx, smirking. “He was well behaved, I can see why he’s one of your best. Yeah, ok I’ll see you for dinner tonight.” Rolling his eyes, he nodded. “Yeah, love ya too dad. Bye.” 

“Prince…” The glaive stood there with his arms crossed and completely naked. He wanted to be angry, honestly, he did but he also should have asked a hell of a lot more questions about him. “Prince Noctis…”

Tossing the phone on the bed, he leaned back against the wall. “Yes, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir apparent to the throne of Lucis and King Regis only child.” They just watched one another for a moment, then Nyx shook his head. “I’m sorry, I really thought you knew.”

“Did Crowe? Libs?” Noct nodded, watching Nyx rub his face. “They never told you… Crowe knew I thought you were good looking and she said you wouldn’t mind. That I shouldn’t let my title or who I am me from going after what I want. You just… the way you acted at first I thought you knew.”

Walking over, Nyx sat on the bed beside him. “This is awkward as shit… I’m a glaive and you’re the future king. I’m going to regret saying this,” He could see the prince curling up on himself, waiting for the rejection. “So when can we see each other again?” HIs head shot up, looking at the glaive for a moment. “I know a nice little place, but we are not drinking like we did last night.”

“You want to see me again?” He nodded. “Even though I’m the heir?” 

“No, I want to see you again because you’re Noct. Fucking cute as shit, and just happen to be some hot shot in Insomnia.” Shrugging, Nyx leaned forward. “Look, if I have to get my head cut off, might as well die a happy man. So you wanna?”

“Yeah, ok.” The smile that broke out was full of so much happiness, Nyx couldn’t help but kiss the him again. Maybe he would regret it later on, it may not work out between them or the king might kill him.

But at the moment, he was the happiest man in Insomnia and no one was going to take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos are life, comments are love, and all you need is love~!


End file.
